


I Believe the Children Are Our Future

by windestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windestiel/pseuds/windestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas were working on a case in which something was literally eating babies from an adopting agency. Dean and Cas end up working undercover while Sam was trying to find out what was responsible to the babies’ killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe the Children Are Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a good time writing this cliche fic.  
> english is not my first language so i'm sorry if i make any dumb mistakes ok
> 
> I hope you like it xx

“What the hell, Sammy? No way, you go with Cas. I’ll be here” Dean shouted, heading to the the other room. What was Sam thinking about? He was not going to pretend he and Cas want to adopt children to dig into the adoption agency. That was not his job, he wasn’t going to play gay.  
“Seriously, Dean? Look at you. You’re so insecure about your lack of heterosexuality that you think if you pretend you're gay, you’re gonna find out the truth. And dude, this is Cas! It’s not like you’re gonna have to make out with him in front of the guys that work there. You don’t even have to hold hands. All you gotta do is say that you and your husband are thinking about having kids. That’s all. It’s not that hard.” Sam replied, totally satisfied with his answer.  
“Dean, if you’re not comfortable with the plan, you can go with Sam and I do the research part” Cas said. “Ugh, fine. I’ll go with Cas. And I’m still as straight as an arrow.” 

— 

Dean was finally ready to go. He checked himself in the mirror one last time before he heard Cas behind him, incredibly close. “You look nice, Dean” he mentioned. “Thanks, Cas. Now cut the crap and let’s go.” Dean felt his cheeks burning, dammit. He was such a pussy.

— 

“Good afternoon gentlemen, how may I help you?” said the lady who worked at the adopting agency. Her smiling made Dean feel less embarrassed about the whole situation. She offered a hand to the fake couple. “I’m Castiel and this is my husband Dean.” Cas, whose his voice sounded incredibly high, told the lady while he was putting his arm on Dean’s waist. Who knew Cas would be so convincing? “We decided that we want a little guy or girl to make our family bigger!” the green-eyed smiled honestly. Damn, they were really good at this.  
Dean couldn’t stop wondering about actually raising kids. He’s never thought about that before, since the idea of having little guys was insane. That was crazy, he’d never be able to have that kind of life. It would be too dangerous. But then again, he and Cas could quit the whole hunting thing and… What the hell was he thinking about?  
"Let's go, sweetheart, shall we?" Cas poked his fake husband's back. "Oh, yeah, sorry honey, I just got a little lost. I was just wondering how our lives are going to be different now, not bad different, though. Simply different. We'll be a family, Cas! Aren't you just? Wow." Dean felt his cheeks burning again. He doesn't know why he said those things. All he knows is that he regrets it because Cas gave him a look, but still smiled. Dean and his big mouth. Awesome. Remember what he said about feeling less embarrassed? Yeah, that was too soon. 

The gentle woman had asked them if they wanted to meet some of the children. Dean was about to say yes when he remembered that he and Cas should head back home, it was probably getting late and Dean was starving. "I appreciate your offer, mrs, but we are taking things slowly, since we there's no reason to rush. Besides, as far as I cas tell, Dean is very hungry." And that's why Cas was Dean's best friend. Best pals know when their pals are starving. 

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable, Dean. I mean, I have to say, I thought it would be more embarrassing, but we were really convincing. I was thinking that maybe we should do that more often.” Cas said like it was nothing.  
“You mean, do the whole pretending we’re a couple thing? Woah Cas, sorry but I’m not gay.” the blue-eyed man smiled. “Sam had warned me you would have that reaction if I asked you to spend some time with me.” Dean almost chocked “Let’s just focus on the case, ok? And it’s getting late, we should head back to the hotel” 

—

After some research, the three men found out that the lovely lady was the baby eater. She was a demon so it was easy to get rid of her. When the case was over and they were heading back to the bunker, Cas didn’t want to spend 4 hours in the car so he flew back home.  
Dean was still in chock with the woman’s being the monster. He’d thought she was really friendly. “You can’t really trust anyone these days.” Sam giggled “What are you talking about, Dean? It’s not like you’ve ever been the trusting type. Well, except for Cas. I never understood how you got to trust him so fast. Was it the saving you from hell thing? Oh no, I get it now! When he came to you with that “I gripped you tight” crap you couldn’t hold it together, could you? You trust him because you have the biggest crush on him!” Dean almost hit the car “I don’t! What are you even talking about Sammy? I trust Cas because he is my friend. Period. I’m not gay, Sam! How many times I have to tell you that?” Sam just ignored him and tried to sleep. 

Dean went to his room as soon as they arrived home. He didn’t feel like facing Sam’s watching his and Cas’ every move. Dean didn’t like Cas in that way, for gods sake, did he? No, they were only friends. Was that ok to imagine a life in the future with your best friend, right? He remembered Sam’s words earlier. “You’re so insecure about your lack of heterosexuality that you think if you pretend you're gay, you’re gonna find out the truth.”  
He started thinking about his checking other guys’ asses and flirting with cops.  
He remembered his dad’s voice telling him that being gay was a shame. And the biggest shame of his old man’s life would be if his sons were involved with other men.  
Even though dad was not there anymore, Dean was scared. God, he was so scared to accept he likes guys. Not guys in general, though. He was scared to accept he likes Cas. Not only in a friendly way. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, have a family, quit hunting and just be with him. Since he was being completely honest with himself, he had to admit that he’s been a jerk to himself and to his best friend. Cas has always been there for him. Always. From the moment he raised him from perdition. Ok, Dean took the first step. He finally admitted his feelings. The real question was if Cas felt the same. 

Before he could try to find out the answer, he heard a knock on his door. “Dean? Dean are you awake?” the blue-eyed man’s voice was low. “Yeah, Cas, come in. What’s up?”. “Are you alright, Dean? You seemed to be angry when you and your brother arrived.” Dean explained he was just tired and Cas bought it. When the other man was about to leave his room, Dean knew he had to tell him. “Wait, Cas. I have to tell you something. It’s not easy for me to say it but here I go. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before but ugh. This hunt, well, made me feel things I thought I’d never feel before, you know what I’m saying? And…” Dean was cut by Cas’ lips on his. “Don’t worry Dean. I love you too.” Cas whispered and Dean’s face lit up. “You can stay if you want.” 

— 

After years together, Dean and Cas adopted a little girl and finally lived the life they’ve ever dreamt. Forgetting about the dangerous life of a hunter, they only kept the good memories of those crazy times. Cas was only worried with what they would say when their daughter grows older and asks how papa and dad met.


End file.
